


Gemini

by yourteethinmyneck



Category: Paramore
Genre: Hayley makes art, M/M, Paramore (Band), Paramore - Freeform, Paramore AU, Taylor is a bicon, Zac takes photos, Zaylor - Freeform, kinda...mature?, not enough zaylor so i took it upon myself to carry, they smoke weed, this is vers culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourteethinmyneck/pseuds/yourteethinmyneck
Summary: boy meets boy, girl meets girl, boys meet girls





	1. Pho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello...?

“You’re WHAT?!” the boy screams.

“I don’t have a choice! I thought I’d be free!” the other retorts.

 

“But!? Taylor! Who else am I supposed to drag along with me to keep me sane!?” he questions.

 

“I know! I know! I’m really sorry, Alex!” Taylor says with a shrug.

 

“I...ugh...It’s-It’s fine. Really. I’ll just die, I guess.” Alex groans while rolling his eyes and sulking further into the couch.

 

“Oh my god, you’re going to be fine! Just go for an hour and then leave. Simple as that.”

 

 Currently, prior to Taylor breaking the news to Alex he wasn’t going to be able to attend Alex’s upcoming family event. Taylor forgot he’d planned a date with his girlfriend for that Saturday, not that he was bummed about it. He was being dragged along originally to provide moral and comedic relief to Alex through his insane family’s ‘festivities’. Taylor, while a pretty reserved person, was adored by just about all of Alex’s family and it’d always been that way growing up together.

 

 Alex, on the other hand, was nothing short of direct and easily grumpy. He frowned over at Taylor, as if given an ultimatum, furrowing his eyebrows in deep concentration. Taylor let out a little chuckle, imagining clouds of smoke filtering from Alex’s ears as wheels in his head turned. The two boys were hanging out in Alex’s basement, sitting across each other on the loveseats and couches that were entirely too old and smelled faintly of weed.

 

“Wait! What- what about Tyler?” Taylor breaks the silence, pulling Alex from his too-serious thoughts.

 

“What about? Oh- Tyler! Yeah, that could work!” Alex exclaims, whipping his phone out and furiously firing texts out.

 

“He’ll probably be down to go. His hermit ass isn’t doing shit on Saturday.” Taylor laughs to himself.

 

“Oh, yeah! He said he’s down. Wow, who needs best friends when you have semi-good friends that have no life and are always free.” Alex says sarcastically, continuing to type away.

 

“Don’t be fucking rude! Jeez.” Taylor jabs, flinging a couch pillow at Alex’s face and hitting his phone from his hands.

 

 Alex lets out a strange noise that Taylor thinks is part war cry and part bear, before throwing two other pillows back at him. The two erupt in laughter as the grandfather clock next to the doorway rings as the rusted hands align overtop the 12. The two look over at it as they realize it’s noon and neither of them have eaten a single thing. Alex begins tying up his sneakers, suggesting they’d go eat something. Taylor agrees, following after him as they make for the backdoor, out into the hot June day.

 

 The sun is at its highest and Taylor is a bit frantic as they walk across the back patio and over the grassy side of the home to the street. Alex’s green corolla whines as he clicks the unlock button, huffing as he knows the car will be just as hot inside. Taylor quickly pops into the car as Alex immediately shoves the keys into ignition and opens the front windows.

 

“Dude, fuck this fucking heat.” Alex says as he cranks the ac and buckles up.

 

 Taylor chuckles, hooking his phone to the aux before Alex has a chance to. They begin driving off through the crowded neighborhood, blasting some weird punk band from the 80’s Taylor’s been listening to lately, and arguing over where to eat. Much to Taylor’s dismay, they agree on the usual noodle spot they eat at basically five times a week, if not more sometimes. Alex really wanted pizza but realized he’s eaten pizza the past four nights from his alcohol binge, clearly a radiating vessel of health.

 

“Did you text anyone?” Alex asks, turning the volume down a bit as he turns onto a main road.

 

“Huh?” Taylor asks cluelessly.

 

“Did you text anyone? The people we were going to hang with? Hello?” Alex reflects, waving his free hand around obnoxiously.

 

“Oh fuck, I forgot.” Taylor admits, grabbing his phone and informing the group chat of their current trajectory course.

 

**_dude, where’s my car?_ **

 

_sent at 12:15 pm 6/12/16_

_Hey y’all Alex and I are going to pho :Taylor_

_anyone wanna meet us there?_

 

_sent at 12:15 pm 6/12/16_

_John: I’ve been fucking waiting for a memo_

_you lazy fucks_

 

_sent at 12:16 pm 6/12/16_

_Hayley: It’s true he’s been whining since he_

_woke up a whole 10 minutes ago_

 

_sent at 12:16 pm 6/12/16_

_John: I’m literally just hungry, jeez :/_

 

_sent at 12:16 pm 6/12/16_

_Lydia: yeah I’m down, T_

_also john you’re always hungry lmao_

 

_sent at 12:17 pm 6/12/18_

_Hayley: tell Alex we died or something, T_

_make it dramatic_

 

As they drive through main street mimics drumming with one hand against the dashboard. Taylor hums along to whatever was playing from the queue, smiling at the group chat exploding in fake anger as they all argued over meaningless shit.

 

 Taylor loses himself amongst his thoughts, running in the same circle of worry he’s been doing lately. It was summer break but he’d gotten into the habit of stressing about the upcoming school year. In senior year of highschool freshman year at a college all the way across the country seemed terrifying. New people, living away from parents, learning how to be an adult by yourself, etc.

 

 But, now as an upcoming sophomore at community college in his hometown? Yeah, shit wasn’t that weird, that’s what happens when plans fall thru like they did. It kinda felt like highschool 2.0 at times, which made him depressed. On the other hand, he’s still growing; working as a barista, playing shows in the city, dating, maintaining his friendships, trying to not die, blah, blah, blah.

 

 Group dynamics didn’t really change all that much when they all graduated high school. Some people went to 4 year colleges far/semi far from home, others stayed and did the same path of pursuing an associates degree at Nashville State Community College. Others dropped out or just went right into working 9-5 and all around no one really knew what the fuck they were doing. But, life was kinda interesting so Taylor remained optimistic about shit (most of the time anyway).

 

 Alex and Taylor rolled into the strip mall, parking across from the “Royal Pho” building in all its poorly lit window glory. They shuffle about, stomachs growling, into the doors and into the compact space of folks. Crowded, lots of tables lined the room as a counter sat at the back with a Buddha statue and cash register. A flat screen on the wall behind plays cnn, some shit about elections and predictions. The short man that runs the register smiles widely at the two entering, exclaiming for them to pick any spot, privileges they’ve gained from their daily visits. As they scoot into the large booth to the far right of the room, the man comes up with two cups of water and menus for the boys.

 

“Just you two today?” He asks, setting the waters down.

 

“Nah, actually we got more coming!” Alex warmly beams up at him.

 

“Ah, alright well just let me know when you guys want to order!” He exclaims, dismissing himself back to his rightful throne of the chair at the counter.

 

Alex pokes around through the menu, never really knowing what else to do. It’s strange, considering Taylor on one hand knows exactly what he wants every time they walk in. And then, on the other, Alex always tries to be “outgoing” and “adventurous” even if his attempts at new dishes is a flop. Taylor doesn’t touch his menu, knowing he’s going to order the number 13 (veggie and tofu pho) with extra noodles and a 69 (spring roll with peanut sauce).

 

“Why do you never try new things?” Alex snobs from between his menu book.

 

“What? Like smoking crack instead of weed?” Taylor asks sarcastically, earning a snort from Alex.

 

“Shut up, I meant food. Or, actually just everything. In general. Yes, why don’t you smoke crack. That’s what I wanna know!” Alex laughs.

 

“I don’t know, I feel like there’s enough change around me that I like keeping shit the same when I can. Ya know?” Taylor confesses, doing a slight sigh.

 

“Wow. You should write a poetry book. That was deep.”

 

“Ouch. At least I know how to write.”

 

“Fuck off, I’m an English major!”

 

“Not a very good one, I’d say!”

 

 The two boys laugh about their sly digs at each other, earning a few stares from tables near them. The door opens, the monitor beeping as it does, to have the others they’d been waiting for filter in. Hayley bounces a little in her step, John sluggish behind, and Lydia being the only normal one next to him.

 

“Hey bitches!” Hayley says, sliding in next to Alex.

 

“What took you so long?” John asks sitting beside Hayley.

 

“We were making out” Taylor shoots, scooting over for Lydia as they all laugh.

 

“Right, right.” John sighs, tapping his fingers on the wood table.

 

“Sounds hot.” Lydia chuckles, looking to Hayley and winking.

 

“Hah, nah actually I was prying Taylor to tell me why he never tries new things!” Alex admits, smirking across to Taylor who rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, that’s simple! He’s boring and afraid of change!” John pokes, as if stating the obvious as Alex nods his head.

 

“Wow, I’m so thankful my friends make me feel loved and accepted here.” Taylor groans, face turning a little red.

 

“They’re just kidding, John’s the one who can’t decided on shit to save his life.” Hayley reassures Taylor, elbowing John.

 

“Ow, jeez! Whatever, can we order? Cause I CAN actually decide on what I want to order.” John huffs, waving for the man at the counter over.

 

“You always know what food you want, nothing special.” Lydia laughs, putting her menu down as the table laughs.

 

 Service at the Royal Pho is always quick and pleasant, so after ten minutes or so the little black cart with five large bowls of hot pho pulls up to their table. The man places everyone’s dishes down with the small plate of lime slices and bean sprouts, while John is already shoving a chunk of noodles into his mouth. John tears up a little at the heat of the noodles, as Hayley rolls her eyes at him and blows onto her own bowl. Taylor reminds himself to mention John’s dumbass tendencies of never waiting or being patient next time he’s thrown into a ‘friendly’ roast session by his friends.

 And, thus the group of young adults chit chat, eating their pho and laughing a little too loudly at shit that isn’t that funny. This was what summer had been so far, everyone worked and some of them played shows or did day trips and made bad decisions. But, generally they sort of just wasted away in Nashville, which they were okay with...for now. But, under it all everyone was feeling a growing restlessness for life. No one really knows how long this would last, when adulthood would completely engulf everyone into the never-ending void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as dabble and then i decided to make this a preface. so you learn the dynamics and get introduced to the prime story characters. I'm nervous, I haven't written shit in forever. lmk what u think, *raises wine glass* a toast to zaylor and my irl bicons :~)


	2. Stoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's going out for the thousandth time, he's high, he's hungry, he could use some coffee, and he's about to meet someone important.

Every Monday Taylor spent on campus and in classes from about 11 am to 6 pm. It was a ruthless schedule, and he still had another 3 days of classes. But, aside from all that it was all going towards a degree so he really couldn’t complain THAT much. Also, he’d done all this to himself being that he WAS the one who signed the registration forms, selling his soul for the next 3 months of Fall. Everyone else had around the same, if not less, vigorous school schedules. There was comfort in knowing Taylor and Co. were in the same boat of suffering, a makeshift solidarity in knowing it wasn’t just him. 

 

 A lot of Taylor, and everyone else’s, weekends were spent at house shows and parties. Or, at others, at bigger shows in city venues and doing something slightly ‘different’ from the latter. Personally, he wasn’t big on performing despite his musical interests and talents in piano and guitar. But, friends like Alex and John were in bands and all of their friends from the scene played in ones as well. Nashville’s music scene was surprisingly very diverse and lively, well; for the most part. 

 

 Currently John, Hayley, and Taylor were driving to the city to a show some friends were playing. It’s about 6pm on a Thursday night, mid October with the sun taking forever to set. Traffic on route 40 is getting to the end of its rush hour, not quite there yet. Taylor’s becoming restless in the backseat of John’s jeep, bouncing his leg up and down. Hayley, with feet up on dashboard from the passenger seat, scrolls thru her phone and humming along with John to the music. John sulks at the wheel, car coming to a stop in some apparent accident, probably from people just not understanding how to drive properly.

 

 Hayley kept playing the same album on repeat, something she has a habit of doing. But, Taylor forgot to eat after class today and hadn’t eaten shit since 11 am, so everything annoyed him. He contemplating getting out of the car at their very consistent stops and running to a mcdonalds off the freeway at one point, he really came close. Yet, here he was feeling antsy with his stomach pissy at his bad eating habits and poor life choices, not uncommon these days. 

 

“John, isn’t there another way to exit/in ?” Taylor asks trying to seem collected. 

 

“Ughhhh….” John looks over to Hayley.

 

“Oh, take WBP! The exit should be coming up.” Hayley says, earning a sigh of relief from T.

 

“Wait, wait! Where’s the backwood?” John asks frantically, looking to the middle console. 

 

“It’s literally in the glove compartment like I told you last night.” Hayley rolls her eyes, pulling the baggy out of the slot to hand over to him. 

 

“Oh, shit. Right. Thank you, love you.” he dramatically apologizes, taking the blunt from the bag. 

 

“You gotta stop smoking so much, your brain cells are disappearing faster than they ever have.” Taylor laughs, scooting up to look between the two. 

 

“Whatever, next week I’ll start chilling out. Whenever that week is. Where’s the-” John begins, blunt in lips, before Taylor pulls out the lighter from the cupholder up front. 

 

“Ah, yes. Right, next week...like I said.” he sighs, taking the lighter and sparking the blunt.

 

 Hayley laughs, cracking her window open ever so slightly as the traffic begins moving faster again. John’s about 5 long hits deep before passing it to Hayley, even though it was mostly T’s weed but _ whatever _ . Taylor sinks into the seats, watching the various neighborhoods and businesses that sit upon the left of the freeway. The metal railings of the road start looking more like a flash of light, with the sky being painted in a light pink and orange as the three rotate smoking. 

 

 Sufjan Stevens is playing and seems to be getting louder, with the thick smoke dancing around and out of the windows. The rest of the trip is quick, at least to Taylor, and when they finally reach the familiar street of loud music and food vendors he nearly drools onto himself. John, finally, parks after driving around five minutes being picky over which spot to park in. Hayley was trying to yell at him to make a decision but ended up stopping midway to lose her entire train of thought, can’t blame anyone but the whatever-the-fuck-it’s-called cannabis. 

 

 “I’d like to thank not only God for this moment, but humanity as well. Thank you for this moment of glory.” Taylor says, opening his door and getting out one step closer to food. Hayley puts on some round black sunglasses, spraying some lavender spray onto herself and John before they get out. They walk up the sidewalk to the canopy of people bustling around, waiting on the corner for the crosswalk light to turn. 

 

“Um...Hayley?” John asks, looking down at her.

 

“Hello?” she asks back, looking up to him. 

 

“It’s nighttime.” John cracks a smile. 

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to seem like I’m here. When I’m really HERE.” Hayley reacts moving her hand high into the air. 

 

“Y’all. I’m gonna go right while you go straight.” Taylor intervenes, looking around to make sure his sense of direction is intact. 

 

“Okay...do YOU need some glasses?” Hayley retorts, turning to Taylor with his slightly red eyes. 

 

“Fuck off.” he laughs, walking towards the pizza shop as they make their way opposite to him. 

 

 About halfway thru his very short, yet long, walk towards the familiar neon ‘open’ sign of the corner Taylor regrets not taking Hayley’s sunglasses, as a family passing by glares at him. In the name of “they know I’m stoned” he speedwalks across the street to the glass doors with the mural of painted hands next to it. Usually when he’s here it’s a Saturday night and packed with mostly college kids who smell like PBR and middle aged couples who come from the bars. 

 

 Except for the medium volume ska music playing, it was eerily silent amongst the empty dining lounge of red tile floors. Biting the inside of his cheek, Taylor scoots up to the plastic countertop where a register sits unmanned. Now, Taylor is in fact very kind towards any and all food service workers. However, he was stoned, and fucking starving; so he rang the “ring for service” bell by the metal tip cup twice. Feeling suddenly very guilty, he feels his cheeks go a little red and oh god he was  _ really  _ ready to not exist. 

 

“Just a second!” a woman yells from the back kitchen, covered by a giant menu board. 

 

He mentally pisses himself, getting himself ready for a human interaction. An older woman in a white apron walks out and approaches the register, Taylor smiling as normally as he can without seeming like a lunatic. She looks to him, tiny glasses on her scrunched up nose as her messy ponytail of jet black hair lays over her shoulder. 

 

“What’ll it be babe?” she asks sweetly, letting him take a mental sigh of relief to her kindness. 

 

“Yeah, um. Can I get two slices of cheese pizza and a small side of fries? Oh! And a medium coke, too, please. Thank you.” he asks.

 

“Sure thing. Anything else?” she asks, punching the register buttons as it tallies his total. 

 

Well, he thought….was he missing something? Motivation for life? 2,000$? A girlfriend? A boyfriend? A dog? A degree? Yeah. 

 

“No thank you, that’ll be it.” he assures, pulling his wallet out. 

 

“Alright, that’ll be 11.45$” she says, wiping a few drops of sweat from her brow. 

 

He hands her 15$, telling her to keep the change which earned him a smile that made him feel all mushy inside from her. Mushy like that was his wholesome grandmother who fed him well during visits or like an aunt who let him drink at the family gatherings. The lady, he’d never gotten her name, did always seem to remember Taylor by now. All semester he’s gone out every weekend and ended up here one way or another during that time, so she was nice. Also, she probably knows he’s just a poor boy with constant munchies. 

 

 From the black and green cushioned booths to the right of the register he sits, arms on the table as he looks over at the old art and photos. He’s studied these things in frames countless times but always finds himself re-assessing them everytime, as if there was going to be something new. Was this just another over analyzing habit of himself? Is this why he couldn’t find satisfaction in his art and anything for that matter? Can he stop having self deprecating thoughts when he’s high for once? 

 

 The door swings open, with the bell hung above its frame jingling with it. Taylor turns a little to look at the group of heads filtering in and up to the counter. It’s five people, three girls and two guys, who’re conversing loudly and sort of obnoxiously as they pick out water bottles and soda cans from the fridge by the counter. The pizza lady walks out from the back again, beginning the same process of taking orders and money. Taylor starts going through mental files to see if any of their faces register with “familiar”, only to notice one of the guys staring back to him in confusion.

 

 In a wide-red-eyed shock he turns his back to them and pulls his phone out. Not to do anything or text anyone for help, just to feel some sort of security in the condfides of virtual reality. Attempting to be distracted he doesn’t hear the light footsteps coming towards his corner, sweating a little when he realizes a figure is waiting for him to notice them and have a social interaction. 

 

“Taylor?” the person asks, having him turn to see them. 

 

 Much to Taylor’s satisfaction of not having someone rip his head off, it’s his friend Tommy. Tommy’s a guitarist in one of the bands playing the show, and they’d met through John a few summers ago. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her, probably when they...well anyay. Tommy was barely recognizable in her red plaid skirt and crop topped black ‘megadeth’ shirt. The school girl look she’d adapted was actually great, and her long curly hair that was usually black was a pale blonde. 

 

“Oh, shit! Hey Tommy!” Taylor smiles and stands up to hug her small frame a little too tight. 

 

“Shit I didn’t know you were coming tonight! It’s been forever, dude!” She laughs, pulling from the hug with bright brown eyes. 

 

“Oh gods, yeah I forgot to rsvp and shit. I mean, I never really do anyway. But, yeah shit, how’ve you been? How’s school at Belmont?” he asks, crossing his arms. 

 

“I’ve been good! I mean, really good, um, yeah! Wow, you look different, your hair is so long!” she exclaims, giving his long brown curls a pat.

 

“Yeah, I could say the same for you!” he teases, pointing up and down her.

“Yeah, I guess after the insanity of freshman year I had to snap drastically. Hey, let me introduce you to some friends from school!” she giggles.

 Tommy grabs his hand and pulls him to the four others who stand around waiting post ordering. Taylor heart flutters a little, she’s obviously beautiful and any shed of kindness shown to him he immediately reacts in flirt or flight mode. 

 

“This is Matty, Cacie, Lara, and Zac!” she greets, pointing to them all as they wave semi-awkwardly at him.

 

 Matty is a little bit taller than Tommy, and has short curly bleached hair. His figure’s awkwardly skinny in places, but he’s got some muscle (or something like that, Taylor doesn’t really get body mass and shit). He wears some extremely tight blue jeans and an oversized black and white striped shirt that kind of reminds Taylor of a cartoon character. Cacie is much shorter next to Matty, wearing all black jeans and sweater. She’s got amazingly long bright pink hair that seems to almost reflect the light and wears some cute ‘George Costanza’ glasses. Lara’s about the same height as Cacie, and wears high waisted green dress pants and white turtle neck. She’s also got long hair but it’s a dark yellow hue with her dark brown roots. All of these people seemed entirely up Tommy’s ally of people, all cool and hot. 

 

 Taylor smiles at them and then waves to Zac. The one on the end of the line of Tommy’s friends, he smiles back goofy but warmly. He’s about Taylor’s height, and has long black hair that’s going in all kinds of directions, but not exactly messy. He’s pretty tan in his, stark to the other’s except for Tommy’s, and has a little scruff on his face. He’s wearing black dress pants and a funky purple button up with a film camera around his neck. Taylor feels a small lump in his throat, noticing all these smaller details about Zac entirely too quick. 

 

“Hey, nice to meet y’all.” Taylor beams, looking at them. 

 

“Taylor and I have known each other for years. John introduced him and I during a party a couple of years ago.” Tommy reminisces, as Taylor has a small flashback to his drunken stupor when they met. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Tommy’s told me a lot about you!” Lara laughs, earning a glare from Tommy. 

 

 Yeah, Taylor and Tommy had made out once or twice….or six times. Yeah. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you guy’s all seem like you can keep her wild ass in check.” Taylor plays, giving Tommy a little pat on the shoulder as her friends laugh. 

 

“Honestly she keeps us in check, I think.” Matty admits, looking to Zac in agreement. 

 

“Order number 38!” The pizza lady calls from behind the group, holding a cardboard box and small white bag leaking grease. 

 

 Taylor walks up eagerly, almost having forgot his hunger for a second there. He takes his food and drink graciously, smiling once more at her before turning back to the group as they’ve all started staring at him. Maybe in jealousy of getting his food, maybe in a suspicious way from his red eyes. 

 

“Were you gonna eat here?” Lara asks Taylor, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Ummm yeah probably, show doesn’t start till 8m right?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, would you wanna sit with us?” she asks, looking to the others as they insist. 

 

“Oh, of course. I’d love to.” Taylor lies, knowing he really wants to pig out in isolation but knowing he should be friendly.

 

 Four of them walk to another booth, this one closer in the open. Taylor scoots into the end of the booth propping himself against the wall and seat as Lara and Cacie wait at the counter for the food orders. Tommy slides in across from Taylor with Zac next to her and Matty seats himself next to Taylor. Tommy lets out a small laugh as Taylor opens the pizza box and rubs his hands together like a greedy bandit, taking a bite of one of the huge cheese slices. Food is great always, food after not eating for nearly seven hours is better, and eating food after not eating for nearly seven hours and being high as fuck is the best feeling in the entire world. To Taylor at least. 

 

“So, how’s your classes been going?” Tommy asks, with Taylor quickly swallowing all two bites of the slice. 

 

“Good! I think! Honestly kind of losing motivation to do any work, though. Ya know?”  Taylor responds.

 

“Yeah, I get it. I struggled a lot last semester before summer started. You’re still studying psych?” Tommy replies.

 

“I actually dropped that major, kind of had to uproot my progress from shit in the summer. But, just doing general studies now. How about you? You still studying musical theory?” he switches subjects, earning a nod from her in response.  

 

“It’s really fun, I mean lectures on anything can be totally fucked. But, I’ve been taking a production class this semester, that’s actually where I met Zac and Cacie.” she says proudly, pointing to the boy next to Taylor. 

 

“Oh that’s sick! Are you doing music production as a major?” Taylor wonders, looking to Zac.

 

“Um, yeah. I mean, no not actually. I’m actually a photo major, but I do music and production on the side.” Zac stutters as Taylor eats four fries in one gulp.

 

“That’s cool, my good friend Alice does music production. She kinda hates it but also loves it. Sounds really complicated to me.” Taylor laughs to himself, Cacie and Lara walking over with pizza box in hand. 

 

“Yeah it’s- OH thank god, I’ve been starving! Yeah it’s really fun tho, if you have patience. I’d like to think I do.” Zac says, grabbing a slice from box as Taylor nods in agreement.

 

 The six of them sit for a minute as they all eat, Taylor guesses he wasn’t the only one that got the memo to not eat all day. Lara picks the cheese off the box that just seems to be running off the pizza, entirely too greasy but entirely too good to pass up. Cacie and Matty begin mocking each other sarcastically, making stupid faces to one another. Taylor’s finished his meal in record time, for him at least, and sits back in accomplishment taking small sips of his coke. Tommy, mid chew, looks across to him and gives a little wink that makes Taylor go red. 

 

“Well, what time are you guys on tonight?” Matty breaks the mimic game with Cacie, looking across to the three girls.

 

“We play second. There’s only four bands tonight and I’m pretty sure we’re only playing 15 minute sets.” Lara says partially confident.

 

“Oh thank god, I thought I’d have to pretend to be interested in everyone’s 45 minute set.” Zac jabs, earning an offended expression from Tommy and Cacie.

 

“Wow, tell us how you REALLY feel, Mr. Gemini?” Lara laughs, nudging Cacie’s shoulder jokingly. 

 

“Oh not this shit again.” he responds in eyeroll. 

 

“Wait I don’t get it..” Taylor blankly states, having been in a post food coma and daze. 

 

“They’re all teasy about astrology and shit. It’s like their thing, I really don’t understand!” Zac gestures confusingly with his hands. 

 

“Oh, I’m not that familiar with astrology, actually. Do you guys know about it?” Taylor asks, earning a laugh from Lara.

 

“Nah, it’s mostly Cacie and Tommy’s thing. I just keep teasing him with what they call him. So I guess their plan to convert everyone to witchcraft is working, slowly but surely.” she sighs.

 

“Oh it’s not that bad, shut up. It’s nice to think about...that and it’s real and you’re wrong.” Tommy jokes.

 

“Actually, she’s got some points. I feel like I fit my zodiac to a t.” Matty interjects. 

 

“What’s yours, again? What does any of it mean?” Zac questions puzzled. 

 

“Aries. It’s just like signs that are supposed to fit what and who you are based on when you’re born.” Matty explains, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“And, Zac’s a Gemini. Hence, his two faced self!” Cacie points to the boy, Taylor watching them go back and forth. 

 

“Hey! It’s not….THAT true. I mean, I’m nice!” he defends himself.

 

“No one said you weren’t! Just hot and cold, very blunt and sort of confusing a majority of the time about your feelings.” Cacie continues. 

 

“Well, you’ve got me there.” Zac admits, shooting a finger gun at her.

 

“What about you Taylor?” Cacie questions him.

 

“Oh ugh,,,,Sagittarius? Yeah, December 17th. Right, right…”

 

“Ah, you’re also a demon…” Cacie jokes, tapping a finger on her chin in thought. 

 

“Nah! Taylor is sweet, don’t do him like that!” Tommy giggles, swatting at Cacie’s hand.

 

“I’m just kidding, of course he is!” she reassures.

 

“I mean, you never know I could be a demon in a skin suit!” Taylor lightens up, earning some giggles from the group.

 

“Hey, I mean every sign is supposed to have good ones and bad ones of themselves. You’re probably a good one...and, god I really gotta stop hanging out with you guys as much as I do.” Lara points at Tommy and Cacie, slightly concerned. 

 

“You won’t, cause I’m a Leo and you love your sister sign too much.” Tommy teases back to her. 

 

“A sister whom??” Taylor asks, again having lost the track of conversation suddenly. 

 

“Sister signs...it’s like your MOST compatible sign. Like the sign you’re supposed to vibe with and get along with above all the other’s.” Cacie explains to him. 

 

“So, I’m a Leo and my sister sign is Aquarius. Lara is an Aquarius so I think that’s really why the bitch won’t leave me alone.” Tommy tells, rolling her eyes back at Lara. 

 

“Ah….I see. I think I get it.” Taylor insists. 

 

“So what’s mine, then?” Matty consults.

 

“Well, you’re an Aries so yours is Libra. And, mine is a Virgo since I’m a Pisces.” Cacie places a hand on her chest in explanation.

“What about me?” Zac snaps, very interested suddenly.

 

“Yours...is Sagittarius…” Cacie winks, looking from Zac to Taylor and back again.

 

“Yeah, so you guys should just get a move on and fuck already.” Lara cracks at them. 

 

 Taylor feels his face hot and he’s not sure if it’s the fact that he’s still REALLY really high or that a stranger he just met is recommending he fuck another stranger he just met. Probably both, which brings him to mentally go a little numb in embarrassment. Zac laughs awkwardly and mimics Lara in an annoyed tone, taking another bite from his pizza. Matty begins laughing uncontrollably as Cacie bites back laughter as kindly as she can. 

 

“Hey, or you guys could just be friends. God.” Tommy tones the conversation down, throwing a used napkin at Lara. 

 

“It was a joke. It’s cause I’m a Scorpio.” Lara jokes, making Tommy roll her eyes harder. 

 

“Wait but I thought..?” Taylor starts to ask.

 

“She’s kidding. If you didn’t catch it, Lara enjoys making a joke out of everything.” Matty explains once more.

 

“You’re acting kind of funky, T. Are you….high?” Tommy squints at him, earning Taylor to look at her and crack a wide smile. 

 

“No. No. No.” he loses composure and laughs quietly as everyone begins laughing at how poorly he’s under cover. 

 

“I knew it! You’re only this social when you’re smacked!” Tommy yells, bouncing up and down while Cacie and Matty try to hold their food in their mouth from laughter. 

 

 The group, in all their obnoxious laughter, tease at Taylor a little more before they finish the little pizza leftover. They scoot out of the booth, Lara carrying the box of napkins and cheese scraps to the trash can. Tommy grabs Cacie’s hand and spins her around as Matty and Zac put their coats back on. Taylor sniffles a little, preparing himself for the chilly outside, taking notice of Zac for a split second before drawing his eyes elsewhere.

 

“Well, ‘snakefish’ is about to start their set. Do you guys want to...go back to the van before we head over?” Matty asks, hinting at something else.

 

“Yeah, I’m down. I need to get on Taylor’s level.” Lara admits, taking lead towards the front door.

 

“Oh, I see now.” Taylor giggles, following behind her. 

 

“We’ll have enough room?” Tommy asks from behind the line as they file out. 

 

“Yeah, we can put the seats in the back down.” Lara replies. 

 

“Oh, Taylor. I guess we should’ve asked if you even wanted to smoke more with us?” Tommy steps in front of Taylor.

 

“I’m always down for more. Can’t turn it down.” he fronts, knowing his high ass shouldn’t smoke more...but more weed is fine. 

 

 The six walk across the tiny pavement lot in front of the pizza shop, towards the sidewalk to cross over to where the bars and venue was. The walk past exit/in and they can hear a band sound checking, a small crowd of people stand by the doors smoking cigarettes and socializing. Taylor doesn’t see John or Hayley, assuming they didn’t go fuck in the car or something dirty like that. 

 

 They reach the side of the venue where cars are parked, approaching a grey mini van that’s seen better days. Matty clicks the the keys, unlocking the doors as Cacie eagerly tries to open the trunk. They’ve all situated inside when Matty, from the driver’s seat, turns the keys to turn the radio on for background noise. Lara fumbles around in her backpack from the passenger seat as the other four sit silently on the back seats and floor. Tommy seems to be regretting her decision of wearing a skirt, politely yelling for them to turn the heat on. Zac groans from beneath the blanket he’d wrapped around him whilst propped up against the backdoor, shivering as Cacie laughs from beside him.

 

 Lara pulls out the, rather intimidating, blunt and lights it up before passing it to Matty. Tommy’s humming to the obscure pop song on the radio, taking the blunt from Matty and taking a hit as if rewarding herself for something. As they rotate and do the usual pot smoking things from the warm pod that is the van, Taylor feels his guardian angels roll their eyes at his poor choices he’s making yet again. He decides to pass after a few hits, simply being a messenger of the merchandise from Zac to Matty, which he probably should have done in the first place. Zac reaches up from his spot on the floor, holding the blunt to Taylor as he loses himself briefly.

 

“Hey, hey….hey Taylor….Taylor...hello….” Zac repeats himself, using a goofy tone.

 

“Oh my bad, my bad.” Taylor shakes his head to pull his conscious backup, taking the blunt from Zac and brushing his hand entirely too much in doing so.

 

 For what felt like a lifetime, Taylor feels an electric like shock from Zac’s hand. It runs up his arm and straight to his head, throwing him off as he passes the blunt to Matty. As the others carry on like normal, Taylor runs over that shock again. Was that...him? Was he just super fucking stoned? What the fuck was in that blunt? Did Zac just give him a superpower or something radioactive? Writing it off, he pokes at Tommy’s arm in partial distraction.

 

The marijuana party was in the home stretch, Lara is humming softly to the music. Taylor wonders how long they’ve been sitting in the van, hearing a click of a camera to turn and see zac quantly snapping a few photos of god knows what. The boy seems deep in focus, aiming his lens at the smoke that filters into the rays of light one of the parking lots streetlamps in across the front dashboard. The way it dances around, twisting and twirling almost romantically. Zac, finishing his snaps, looks up at Taylor for a second only to make eye contact that sends Taylors stomach into knots. 

 

 Matty breaks the pleasant vibrations by turning his keys out of ignition, the backseat lights coming on earning a groan from everyone. He’s yelling at them all, entirely too loudly, to get out; their band is supposed to go on in 15 and they haven’t even soundchecked. They hop out the van quick as ever, scooting across the parking lot back up the side of the venue to the front of people socializing and smoking as if time stood still. 

 

 The guy working the door looks nothing short of annoyed and tired, probably crashing from his sugar rush of red bull. The file in for free given they’re either in the band or on the band’s guestlist; perks of knowing people, perhaps. There’s a good sized crowd on the floor, with some people collected at the bar off to the sides. Taylor walks away from the the group, up to a fold out plastic table where John and Hayley are sitting. There’s tapes and some shirts from bands on the table, a makeshift cardboard box tip ‘jar’.

 

“We thought you died, T!” Hayley screams over the guitar strums ringing out from the speakers. 

 

“Yeah, where the hell did you go!? You didn’t answer our texts or calls!” John adds, pointing at his phone.

 

“Ohhhhhh, fuck...yeah I ugh….ran into Tommy and Gang!” Taylor admits, directing their eyes to the stage. 

 

“Oh, Tommy! Wait, didn’t you and Tommy…” Hayley ponders

 

“HAHA….YEAH! ANYWAY! What’d you guys do ?!” Taylor yells, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Wow, he IS smacked!” John chuckles, standing up from the table with Hayley.

 

 Tommy’s soundchecking Matty and her mics,with Cacie to her left strumming her guitar in precision. Lara’s sits firmly pedaling the drumkit and saying something inaudible over to Matty who’s having too much fun with Zac in a goofy headlock. Zac seems like he’s enjoying it in all honesty, but it could just be that he’s just as smacked as everyone else and is finding humor in anything. 

 

 Taylor, John and Hayley had left the comfort of the merch tables shade and thru the scattered crowd. Hayley giggles, getting snug into John’s side as they watch the band bustle around. Taylor leans against the side of the stage, smiling over at John and Hayley. He feels a knot in his stomach again, looking over to see Zac walking over to them and immediately feeling alert and small. 

 

“Hey.” Zac smiles warmly, waving to the three. 

 

“Hey, you’re Tommy’s friend!!” John exclaims.

 

“Oh, Zac, right?” Hayley asks, extending her hand out to shake Zac’s. 

 

“I’m John, and this is Hayley! And this ball of nerves is Taylor!” John chuckles.

 

“Thanks for the introduction, but we actually just hung out so catch up, bitch.” Taylor snarks, rolling his eyes at John and earning a laugh from Zac. 

 

“Yah, long time no see, T!” Zac drags out in sarcasm, adjusting the camera around his neck. 

 

“So you’re not in the band I guess.”Taylor states the obvious, shifting over to stand next to Zac. 

 

“What gave you that idea?” Zac plays along, frowning a little.

 

 Taylor looks back at John and Hayley, earning a funky facial expression from and wink from John. Taylor returns a frown, as John whispers something (probably dirty) to Hayley which makes her look to T and cackle. This was great; Taylor loved when he was paranoid, which was always. And when his friends teased him, which was always. He reminds himself to never go out with the two in public ever again, before Tommy taps the mic and the room goes quiet. 

 

“Hey everyone, we’re ‘Yelling Kid’ and we wanna play you some songs.” Tommy says, the crowd ‘wooing’ and the four friends screaming up at them. 

 

 The band rips into one of their many loud songs, lots of screaming and loud guitars. Tommy’s stage presence is haunting and almost seductive to Taylor, her energy is kind yet sharp as a knife. The music’s loud, and the crowd is bouncing around a little and nodding their heads in unison. Taylor can’t tell if it’s him or if the speakers in front of him are making his brain buzz, quite literally mind numbing. 

 

 From his left he spots that little camera he’s been watching all night, Zac snapping some shots of T. T, usually very camera shy and shy in general, smiles up under the stage lights trying to act as natural as he can. Zac’s laughing, moving his camera up at the band and back to Taylor over and over. The two almost tease each other over the course of ‘Yelling Kid’s set, like a makeshift foreplay of hide and seek with a camera and music. 

 

 The last song of the set starts and by then the crowd had really gotten into it, mostly from Tommy telling everyone that it was their last set and to “lose your fucking minds”. The crowd opened with the heavy guitar riffs and loud drums, people running around playfully and pushing each other like headless chickens. Rowdy crowds aren’t Taylor’s cup of tea. However, Zac whispers something he can’t quite understand to Taylor and grabs his hand. The two walk to the open pit and Zac smiles at Taylor once more before pushing him into the craziness. 

 

 As Taylor tries to stay alive and keep everything in together, Zac shoots photos of it all laughing his ass off. Taylor manages to stand up straight alas, in the center and runs straight to Zac with open arms. He grabs the boy who lets the camera fall back at his chest, embracing him and pulling him into the hell pit which earns lots of stares and giggles. The two twirl around to the song, Taylor laughs as he pulls back from their embrace in the center of everyone. People are still running around and losing their shit, but Zac and Taylor just look at each other amidst the rest of the world. 

 

 Everything’s slowed down, and no it wasn’t just the weed. Zac looks down at their feet in mid laugh, stepping back a little. Taylor, wide eyed, doesn’t understand what had just happened but the as the bright lights burn that stomach knot returns. The music has stopped, the crowd is cheering and clapping, and Zac gives one more smile to Taylor. All before stepping back and disappearing amongst the crowd, leaving Taylor confused and a little hurt. The crowd starts breaking apart, everyone heading back to get more drinks or use the restrooms, as Hayley and John approach him. 

 

"Hey, T? Hello?" Hayley pulls him from his void of thought. 

 

"Oh, hey!" he nods, forcing a smile.

 

"Wanna bounce? Go get a latte or something?" John asks, hand in hand with Hayley. 

"Yeah...I could use one." 

 

Taylor had had enough. He knew to come back down to Earth, and not up there with whatever the hell that just was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter done! woo!  
> i was kinda nervous about this but decided to go with it anyway. lmk what u think, i have lots more planned for future chapters yet to come ;)


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Zac get dinner.

 

 The electronic clock reads “12:30” from the bleak classroom wall. Taylor’s been twiddling the #2 pencil between his fingers, feeling restless. It's the last and only day of the school week for him that Monday, as Thanksgiving is that Thursday. It didn't make much sense as to why they would even make people come for one day, but it gave Taylor more time to finish work and not deal with any other stressor. The psychology professor has been going on a “quick” tangent about some bullshit for the past 15 minutes. Taylor knew today was going to, if not already is, one of _those_ days. The iced coffee on his desk is half full, melting ice floating around with the caramel and almond milk. Heart’s racing a little more than the usual speed, leg unable to stop bouncing up and down.

 

 This morning he awoke to multiple messages, some from Tommy and some from Zac. Both equally threw him into immediate stress; feeling caught between a rock and another rock (and another, and another, and another). This past weekend he impulsively jumped the gun with Tommy; ending in a slightly awkward hookup at the little "Thanksgiving" theme party Cacie had thrown that past Saturday night. Lovely party, beautiful festivity….stupid mistakes. And, the cherry on top of all of that was Zac nearly walking in on them. Thankfully, he’d knocked and asked if anyone was in the room, which was actually as uncomfortable as it sounds in actuality.

 

 So, things happened and Taylor regretted a few of those things; but he'd spent the weekend around the people he cared most for. Him and the others had all been hanging out more frequently, like a merging of his group and Tommy’s. No complaints thus far, excluding the quickly spreading anxiety of being in a somewhat love triangle with Tommy and Zac- crucial context here is that RIGHT before Tommy and Taylor hooked up; Zac and him had a minor kissing encounter in the back of Matty’s van driving back from the liquor store.

 

 Yeah...like Taylor thought…messy. Three days after all this he’s 4 papers deep into the school week, easily swept into distraction by that and his job. The coming Friday was supposed to be another show, as always, which goes without saying there will be drinking and smoking and conversing and Tommy and Zac and more M E S S.

 

 “Mr. York…?” the teacher fades in, yanking Taylor from his one track mind.

 

 “Huh?” he responds, genuinely confused.

 

 “Nice to see you’re paying attention. I asked what you thought of the chapter 7 section on chemical imbalances?” he almost smirks asking, as Taylor goes a little rosey in the cheeks.

 

 “I- uh…I’m gonna go to the bathroom…” he trails off, standing up and walking out to the hallway; phone in hand.

 

 He unlocks his phone, pulling the messages from Tommy back up as he’s yet to respond. She’s asking if he wants to go to the show this Friday and carpool, even though she already knew he was going. It seemed like a well played move to get him in the same mode of transportation, like trapping him. Like the fly in the venus fly trap he is, he texts back a “yes please :)” before opening Zac’s messages.

 

 Zac, like the insomniac Taylor’s learned he is, texted him several times between 3:30 am and 5:15 am. The first message was a link to a ridiculous youtube video that made Taylor feel lobotomized watching, and the second was him asking (of course) if he was gonna be at the show….the one on Friday. Again, he knew that Taylor was going...but. Who knows? Taylor feels his eye twitch as he sits in a cushion seat in the lounge area around the bathrooms. He could? Say yes? But, at what cost? So, it’s decided he says “yes” and then asks “why?” sounding entirely rude in the tone of text.

 

 Neither Tommy or Zac had brought up any of the things that went on between Taylor and them, and he planned on keeping it that way for now. With Tommy it feels so comfortable as he’d been with her before and she was a relaxed person, and Taylor didn’t have to overthink or invest with her...and Zac. Well, Zac’s awkward, slightly more than Taylor however, and throws himself into his crafts and seems almost one-foot-in-one-foot-out when Taylor offers to hang out or tries engaging plans. Things are kinda on Zac’s terms when it comes to whatever “it” is with Taylor, as much as Taylor likes to try and pry.

 

 John, when they left Cacie's house, grilled Taylor for any form of details on his “fling” with Tommy (as they did leave very abruptly to go upstairs). Taylor was, at this point, a little too full of PBR and Captain Morgan and laid across the backseat of Hayley’s car. He wasn’t sure how to answer John, let alone sit up straight right there and then; but he does make out a small “shut up” before hiccuping. John, being John, rolls his eyes and turns from the passenger seat to Taylor and slaps his stomach.

 

 “HEY! DON’T MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE!” Hayley screams from the driver seat, as she comes to a stop at the red light.

 

 “Fucking TELL us what HAPPENED!” John continues, high as a kite, resting his head on the middle console.

 

 “Tommy and I…..did that thing.” Taylor barely gets out between hiccups, feeling the spins even more after speaking the words aloud.

 

 “The do? The DO? Sheesh!” Hayley screams, laughing a little and looking at John in a “told you so” way.

 

 “NOOOOOOO I told you NOT TO DO THIS!” John gasps in disappointment.

 

 “WELL...it's my life I'll do what I want!" Taylor stomps, jolting up from where he laid.

 

 And not a moment sooner after sitting up too fast, Taylor’s feeling his stomach pushing upwards. He moans loudly, as Hayley and John KNOW what that sound means and immediately start screaming “NO!”. Taylor’s opened the window across from him and blown chunks straight onto the (thankfully) empty street, as the light turns green but they remain still. Hayley’s started screaming at John to get the clorox wipes and John’s started screaming back asking where such things were. Truly a glorious moment for the Three Musketeers.

 

 So, mess aside, there Taylor sit on the gray cotton couch of the science buildings student longue. Twenty or so minutes had passed since he left the classroom, knowing his teacher knew he was just fucking around doing god knows what. Tommy’s texted back a “!” in what Taylor assumes is enthusiasm, whilst from Zac the message remains unread. Instead of letting his redundant anxious thoughts get the best of him, he stands back up and walks back to class to filter in silently and sit back in his seat in the back of the room; telling himself to stop checking if Zac’s responded or not.

 

 The day goes on, classes continue, the weather turns to shit and gloomy in a thunderstorm. Taylor finishes his last class a little earlier than 5 and decides on having a good day, even if it kills him- well maybe not kill. But, god damnit if he had to spend 15$ on a semi-nice dinner to reward himself for finishing this school week/keeping it together...then it is what it is. Was this reckless spending and impulsiveness? Absolutely! The open market in downtown will settle, the ramen place is his favorite noodle spot next to the regular pho place by his house.

 

 Usually these are the types of things Taylor would prefer to do alone, but again with impulsiveness he texts Zac asking if he’d wanna go with him. Part of him hopes he won’t respond, the other wants him to. And, just like that, Zac’s responded less than a minute later and says he’s more than happy to. This is going to- this IS just a friendly meal/hangout, but that small part of his brain says **_“date”_ **.

 

**_Zac Attack_ **

 

_sent at 4:45 pm 11/21/16_

_do you need a ride? : Taylor_

_sent at 4:46 pm 11/21/16_

_Zac: that would be tight, plz_

_sent at 4:46 pm 11/21/16_

_gotchu. I’m leaving now, see u in 20?: Taylor_

_sent at 4:47 pm 11/21/16_

_Zac: WOOO! and they say chivalry is dead!_

_sent at 4:48 pm 11/21/16_

_don’t worry I will disappoint_

_you at some point: Taylor_

_sent at 4:49 pm 11/21/16_

_Zac: thank god this isn’t a date then_

_sent at 4:50 pm 11/21/16_

_well u know I haven’t a single_

_romantic bone in my body: Taylor_

_sent at 4:51 pm 11/21/16_

_Zac: oh there’s def one u got ;)_

_sent at 4:52 pm 11/21/16_

_well on that note I’m bout to_

_head out see you soon LOL: Taylor_

 

 Taylor nervously laughs to himself, staring down at his phone as he walks out the class along with the other classmates. The halls are pretty much empty, except for his class, there’s a strange influx of students gone by 3 pm this semester. So, his car is the only one on the garage top level so he swiftly whisks away and down the highway towards Zac’s. That pit is still very prevalent in his stomach, but he’s going to continue to ignore it until later when he’s not around Zac.

 

 That is until he’s parked out front Zac’s apartment complex, as some storm clouds start swirling above head. Zac’s walking down the outer stairs, Taylor pretends he doesn’t see him whilst he flicks thru his phone aimlessly. Zac taps politely on the passenger side window, getting in and smiling warmly over at him.

 

 “How are you?” Zac beams, adjusting the small brown beanie on his head and fumbling with the seatbelt.

 

 “I’m ugh…..I’m good! How are you? Thanks for coming.” Taylor responds, shifting into drive and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

 “Of course, thank YOU for picking me up! And I- uh I am also good. I may or may not have woken up right when you texted me…” Zac trails off, looking down at his hands in shame.

 

 “I figured, you were up till what, like 5 am?” Tay questions.

 

 “More like 6 am....not my smartest decision. But, not my worst. It’s my day off so I do what I want.” Zac justifies, earning a laugh from Taylor.

 

 “That’s the best sometimes though, staying up till early morning and sleeping all day. I just finished class so I’m pretty much as fried as I sound right now.” Taylor explains.

 

 “Well, you’re hungry and I’m hungry so that’s all that matters right now.” Zac says.

 

 “But, aren’t you, like, always hungry or something?” Taylor teases, smiling over at the boy who reaches over and lightly punches his shoulder.

 

 Finding (free) parking in the city is not fun or easy, but dinner is going pleasantly. They’ve both got ramen bowls and some root soda’s, quietly eating as the market bustled around them. Vendors around the space yell orders to kitchen staff, kids run around with parents chasing right behind, and everything seems like its natural order. Between slurps of noodles and sips of soda Taylor and Zac lock eyes a few times, before Zac starts just laughing and turning red in the face.

 

 “What?! Huh!!? Is something funny!?” Taylor exclaims jokingly, looking curiously across.

 

 “NO! No, no! It’s just that- Nothing, I’m just- yeah no, sorry! Haha.” Zac tries to recover.

 

 “NO- Say it!” Taylor pries and lets out another giggle.

 

 “It’s just that- it’s just that you’re cute that’s all!” Zac says before going back to his ramen.

 

 “Oh...hah….thank you…?” Taylor says, almost asking, before feeling his face go hot.

 

 “Oh I didn’t mean like- like THAT! I meant just, you had a rogue noodle on your nose.” Zac reaches over and pulls a loose noodle from Taylor’s beard, earning a gross expression from both.

 

 “Oh good, I thought you were HITTING on me.” Taylor laughs, sighing in partial seriousness.

 “Well...maybe. Actually, no. If I was you would know.” Zac says, pointing his chopsticks at Taylor.

 

 Something tells Taylor it WAS flirting, but he chooses to remain ignorant and stagnant in his mental state of Zac. Not long after this they’ve finished their food and cleaned up their table as best as they can, walking out the loud building with Zac playing leader. They kinda just stand there outside under the cover of the storefront as rain pours down and wind kicks a little too hard for their liking.

 

 “Well this sucks…” Zac huffs, zipping his windbreaker back up.

 

 “Wanna….go get coffee across the street?” Taylor asks, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

 

 “I mean, I don’t have to be back until 10ish.” Zac says, shrugging a little.

 

 The two smile at each other, as Taylor’s phone reads “7:21 pm”. Zac gestures for Taylor to lead the way, and across the street they run; getting completely drenched and beat by Mother Nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it's literally been like half a fuckin year I've been so out of it LOL. plz enjoy, comment, like, etc; I will be putting out chapters regularly very very soon as my semester is almost over !  
> :-)


	4. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cacie throws a early holiday party. Taylor and Tommy go on a date. Zac shows up.   
> What next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been literally ages. I am getting on my shit with this story and will post the next chapter within the next week or so. Cheers to Zaylor.

  You know when someone says they’re “officially” over someone? Emphasis on the quotations around “officially”  as it isn’t actually “over” and it’s living denial? Well, Taylor knew this, as he’d told Hayley literally this morning that he was cutting things off with Tommy. And, him being him….he was now sitting across from Tommy in the cozy booth of the same pizza place they’d run into each other a few months prior to all this. 

 

  Tommy’s sipping on a small vanilla milkshake and poking about thru her phone, across from him. It’s /technically/ a date they’re on, even though they weren’t /technically/ dating. Between Tommy and Zac, Taylor felt strung out and confused; which of course he’s done this to himself. He knew he had a thing for her when they first hooked up and it didn’t really change when they linked back up. And, Zac was the more calm part of the spectrum. They’d gone on a few dates or “hang outs” with each other. But, nothing had really happened or shifted between them. 

 

  “When did you wanna head over to Cacie’s?” Tommy asks as Taylor pulls some cheese from a slice of pizza. 

 

  “You wanna go around 8?” Taylor asks, staring at his phone that reads ‘7:01’. 

 

  “Ooo yeah, but then...what should we do till then?” Tommy teases, giving a smirk that makes Taylor’s heart beat faster. 

 

  So, yeah it doesn’t help that they were on this “date” and it doesn’t help that they proceeded to fuck in the backseat of Taylor’s car shortly after. Car sex is something that gives Taylor an awkward feeling after, like he was just vulnerable and everyone saw. After speeding off already ten minutes late to Cacie’s they arrive to find a few cars in the driveway, one being Matty’s van so most likely means Zac is there so  _ shit.  _ And, just like that all of Taylor’s problems are mentally compiling one on top of the other as Cacie opens the front door before Tommy even has a chance to knock. 

 

  Taylor follows behind Tommy, who’s throwing her arms over Cacie and yelling about how much she missed her. Inside everyone, and quite literally everyone, they knew was in the living room filling all the couches and empty spaces in between. The TV hanging to the right of the entrance is on, some scary movie buzzing through the dark room. This was supposed to be an early Christmas party/gift exchange, as there’s a tiny pile of gifts under the TV. “Early” meaning they’re 3 weeks before Christmas even was...so a very early one at that. 

 

“What took so long??” Lydia asks, slouched up against Alex. 

 

“Oh you know…traffic.” Tommy says, looking over at Taylor and giving a look of confirmation.

 

“Yeah, yeah...traffic and stuff.” Taylor sighed, walking to the empty bean bag next to Matty’s.

 

  Tommy sits next to Hayley and John, walking awkwardly by everyone’s outstretched legs on the coffee table to the empty denim couch. Taylor looks around briefly at everyone to headcount; Tommy, Alex, Lydia, Matty, Hayley, John, Cacie, Lara…etc. No Zac, yet, and the empty space next to Tommy makes Taylor feel bad. Should he have sat with her? Like, together? Not that they’re _ together  _ but in a way they kind of...were? Who knows, certainly not Taylor. 

 

  The movie, now identified as the third “Scream” installment makes everyone jump, as the scene where ghostface makes he reappearance to the protagonist. Everyone knew that was coming, but that never makes it less frightening along with the sharp rise in mood music for the audience (them). Matty murmurs something to Taylor, holding a bowl of popcorn over to him. Taylor takes it and whispers a “what” back.

 

“Where’s Zac?” Matty asks, keeping his eyes on the TV.

 

“Huh? How would I know?” Taylor asks, getting more defensive than he’d like. 

 

“Okay, damn. My bad, just figured you’d know..” Matty apologizes, taking the bowl of popcorn back from Taylor’s hold. 

 

“Sorry, I just meant that I don’t know. I thought he’d be here with you guys?” 

 

“I haven’t seen him since the show last night.” Matty admits. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon, I think he’s coming with Tyler or something.” Hayley breaks in. 

 

“Oh...cool. I didn’t know they were friends.” Taylor says, feeling a pit in his stomach open from slight jealousy. 

 

  Taylor knows that despite his little bit of jealousy, he won’t actually act upon that. He knows he’s being irrational and tries to push the thoughts into the back of his head, along with everything else worrying him. Tommy? Check. Zac? Check. School? Check. Transfer stress? Check. Work? Always a check there. Anyway, point being; he would continue to push such matters until he couldn’t anymore and lord knows when that would be. For now, they all just watch the movie in pleasant silence minus the cheap sound effects of a knife slashing people to death. While the movie closes out, Cacie shoots up from her seat and turns the light on which earns a groan from everyone else.

 

“Zac’s here!” Cacie exclaims. 

 

“Wow imagine if she was this excited to see any of us?” Hayley laughs, playfully poking at John’s face while he’s dead asleep.

 

  People scatter a little bit; to stretch, to use the bathroom, to get into a more party mood. Taylor gets up, deciding that he’s in need of a rum and coke. Whilst poking around Cacie’s kitchen cabinet for a cup the front door swings open. Cacie yells something with excitement, followed by more footsteps in from the chilly dusk. 

 

  Zac walks into the living room and plops down, looking through the arch way into the kitchen. Taylor feels a bead of sweat on his forehead form, back to Zac as he pours ice and about five shots of rum into the plastic purple cup. He turns around to open the fridge, catching a glimpse of Zac and smiles over to him playing it cool. The cold coke can in his hand pulls his attention back to his drink, although he still feels Zac’s eyes on him. 

 

“So what’s been up?” Zac asks, the question falling into the empty rooms between them.

 

“Oh..? Um, it’s been...going. Yeah- I mean, good. I’ve been good. Just went to get a bite with Tom and we watched a movie.” Taylor points at the TV, walking back in with drink in hand. 

 

“Oh cool! Yeah Tyler and I went to a movie. Like, I mean, with other’s.” Zac forces a laugh, staring down at his feet. 

 

  Taylor gives a smile and raises his eyebrows, taking a sip and leaning against the archway and shrugging. Alex runs in before there can be anymore uncomfortable interaction, jumping onto the spot next to Zac. The two converse while Hayley follows in and approaches Taylor, no doubt full of questions. Questions like “what the fuck?” and “so what did you tell me this morning?”, but instead she just smirks and widens her eyes in that questionable Hayley look. 

 

“So….” Hayley starts.

 

“So….” Taylor joins. 

 

“So ...what did-” 

 

“SO what did I tell you this morning? Really?” Taylor interrupts her in sharp sarcasm. 

 

“I was gonna ask...what you and Tommy did…” Hayley retreats. 

 

“Oh- Right. Nothing we just- uh we just got some food and stuff.” he continues. 

 

“Uh ‘and stuff’? Alright, T.” she continues, clearly onto him.

 

  Taylor rolls his eyes and takes another long sip from the (mostly) rum and (little) coke. Hayley laughs and tells him to forget about it, knowing later she’ll press more firmly on him for answers. Everyone’s started party activity, music blasting loudly from the back patio. Alex and Lydia have set up a beer pong game on the deck and Tommy and Cacie have started a fire in the fire pit out in the grass. It’s essentially like any regular hangout at Cacie’s with the added spiked holiday cider and secret santa shenanigans. 

 

  An hour goes by, Zac and Tommy have beat Taylor and Matty twice at beer pong. Taylor finds himself more and more annoyed as Tommy and Zac poke fun at each other flirtatiously. But, it’s just a game so he reminds himself not to worry. They’ve all decided the structure of “third time’s a charm” for the game. Taylor goes to refill his sixth or seventh drink, he’s honestly lost count, finding John and Alex in the kitchen sat at the marble island. 

 

“We were JUST talking about you. You JUST missed it.” John slurs his speech, pulling Taylor down into the empty stool between the two. 

 

“What about?” Taylor asks, retreating and grabbing a PBR from the open box at his feet. 

 

“About you and Tommmmmyyyyy.” Alex says flirtatiously, placing an arm over Taylor. 

 

“Oh, I’m so glad.” Taylor laughs.

 

“Hey, it’s not even like that. We’re just confused, that’s all.” John implies. 

 

“About?” Taylor asks. 

 

“Well- you know? Saying you were done with it all and then...going on a date with her?” Alex adds. 

 

“It wasn’t a date, it was just a...thing. A hangout.” Taylor defends, earning tired looks from both boys. 

 

“Yeah, I mean what about Zac?” John continues. 

 

“What about Zac?” Taylor feels his heart skip a beat. 

 

“Didn’t you guys go on a date? Or, I’m sorry, a “thing”. A hangout or whatever you’re calling it?” Alex persists. 

 

“Yeah we did. But, again, it’s not anything. At least I think.” Taylor realizes the complexity of his situation then and there, taking a large gulp of beer. 

 

“You’re gonna have to figure this out eventually, before it gets messy.” Alex admits, despite it being messy already. 

 

“I mean- I don’t know what I want. I guess I don’t need to really know.” Taylor feels himself crawling back into his hole. 

 

“Well- duh. You’ve always been a picky person, we know that.” John teases, Alex laughing loudly. 

 

“I’m not picky! I’m just...I don’t wanna be tied down. I think.” Taylor frowns. 

 

  The three boys shrug, alcohol having set in beyond their own goods. They blow off the conversation onto something else and the party goes on. Taylor walks back out from the kitchen to find Zac overseeing everyone around the fire from the deck. He’s holding his small black camera up and snapping shots left and right, Taylor walks up next to him silently. Zac pulls from the viewfinder and looks over to him, smiling softly. Taylor feels his throat go a little dry, taking another sip of beer as if it will help rehydrate him. 

 

“Come here often?” Zac asks sarcastically. 

 

“Oh, ALL the time. I’ve never seen you though?” Taylor plays along, earning another smile from Zac. 

 

“How was the date with Tommy?” Zac asked abruptly, turning back to his camera. 

 

  The question almost feels like a low blow to Taylor, even though it’s not meant to be in anyway. Taylor knew, as John and Alex had told him, that things were getting messy. So, of course Zac knew about Tommy and Taylor. But also it was nothing and Taylor had no real reason or right to feel bad. Just as he had no real reason to be jealous of whatever was happening between Tyler and Zac. 

 

“Haha, well how was your date with Tyler?” Taylor responds in question, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“It wasn’t a date, fuck off. He’s my friend.”

 

“Well, the same with Tommy. She’s my friend.” 

 

“And us? Are we friends, too?” Zac asks in a more serious tone. 

 

“Well, I don’t know...are we friends?” Taylor takes a step back from Zac. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Here take another step back.” Zac demands. 

 

  Taylor does as Zac says, stepping right into the light from the kitchen window. The rest of the patio remains essentially dark aside from two candles on the tiny table against the rail. A nice breeze hits the two, Taylor’s long curls parting from his face. Zac remains in serious form, holding the camera up and snapping several shots of Taylor in the light. Taylor lets out a giggle mid shot and asks what he’s doing as if it wasn’t completely obvious. 

 

“I’m taking a photo of my friend, duh.” Zac laughs, sitting his camera back onto the table. 

 

“Well I just hope I didn’t blink.” Taylor anticipates, stepping back into the dark. 

 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

 

“I’m never good at waiting.”    
  


“Oh I know.” 

 

“Oh, you  _ know?  _ Alright.” 

 

  Both of them kinda just stare at each other for a moment before Lydia calls over to them. They rejoin the circle of people around the fire, the wind pressing a little more than they’d like. Before the fire dies out Cacie reminds everyone they’re still yet to do the secret santa exchange, forcing everyone back inside. Everyone waits anxiously, the pile of gifts by the tv now at least two times bigger, whilst Tommy and Matty distribute all the gifts properly. 

 

  Lara opens hers first, which earns an obvious laugh from Cacie. It’s a pretty large book on astrology, with Lara not a real believer of such things. Everyone looks to Cacie who, shockingly, was the one who had her for secret santa and knew Lara would be annoyed. However, Lara loves books so she’ll eventually read it and Cacie claims she’ll “join the dark side”. Hayley goes next, pulling a few items from a bag marked for her. 

 

  She fiddles with one of the wrapped items, opening to find an old (working) voice/note recorder. The other items are some fancy writing pens and then a tiny box with a gold necklace in it that has a “J” on it. As if not obvious, Hayley looks around and then to John and smiles so wide it could blind everyone. 

 

“Well I wonder who did this?” she asks rhetorically. 

 

“Oh, probably Matty or someone.” John says jokingly. 

 

  Hayley stands up and walks over to John, sitting on his lap and immediately giving him a long kiss. Everyone kinda synchronically goes “aw” and “ew” as such PDA isn’t really Hayley and John’s thing. Taylor just smiles to himself as the two embrace, knowing two of his best friend’s are happy with each other and in his life. Of course, that ends when he looks next to them and sees Tommy smirking across to him. He raises an eyebrow and smirks back before then looking to Zac. 

 

  Zac’s too busy opening his own gift, along with others, since they all gave up on waiting for each other to go. Taylor watches him open the box which holds some rolls of 35 mm film and a new journal. Excited beyond words his face goes a little red, which Taylor finds cute, and everyone just kinda declines it being any of them. Zac asks who it was and Tommy just kinda giggles, admitting it to be her. Zac gets up to briefly hug her.

 

“Are you guys going to makeout now, too?” Alex asks, which gives Taylor a pang of frustration. 

 

“Oh for sure.” Tommy jokes, pulling back from Zac’s embrace. 

 

“Here, Taylor; this is for you.” Cacie hands him a fairly large box. 

  Taylor takes the package and rips it from one side, to find a large vinyl of his favorite album. It’s “Talking Heads” 1983 (classic, Taylor insists) album “Speaking in Tongues”. He’s a bit shocked, but ecstatic as he flips it over and reads the tracklist as if he’d never heard it before. 

 

“Yeah, so I didn’t know if you have a record player or not. But, I know it’s your favorite.” Zac says, earning Taylor to glance back up at him surprised.

 

“I didn’t think you remembered that!” Taylor says.

 

“Well, you mentioned it that one time. So, I uh- yeah.” Zac trails off and kinda just stares at Taylor for approval.

 

“I- I really love it. Thank you, so so much.” Taylor stands to go and give Zac a hug whilst the crowd converses around them. 

 

  He pulls the slightly shorter boy into a warm embrace, a genuine embrace at that. Taylor feels that familiar little buzz of something like electricity, like when you rub a balloon on your head; energy pulling hairs up and in every direction. And, as they both pull back from the hug Taylor swears for a split second that Zac was peering deep into his soul. 

 

“Wow, there’s just so much warm and fuzzy love in the air tonight. I love it.” Lydia yells, earning laughter. 

 

  Everyone’s gifts were all personable and genuine which just made the atmosphere that much better. And, as the party is over as soon as it feels like it’s just started. People leave and hug and over share their love for each other from the booze and bong rips shared. Taylor knew he was gonna stay the night about half way through everything as he was beyond any legal and moral limit of fucked up to get home safely. 

 

  It’s just Cacie, Taylor, Zac and Lara. Lara and Cacie were essentially inseparable anyway so it didn’t come as a surprise. Zac allegedly spent the night at Cacie’s all the time too, so it just happened to align that way. Taylor felt like it was a test of the universe, a cruel and unusual punishment putting his wants in front of his face with no remorse. 

 

  The four finish cleaning up all the empty bottles and trash, and making sure the fire was out. Cacie and Lara go upstairs to bed, letting the two boys have their pick on whatever couch or free bed they have available. The house was fairly large so there was at least a guest bed, Cacie’s parent’s bed, and the living room couches. Zac has settled drunkenly on a living room couch as Taylor brushes his teeth in the guest room bathroom. 

  Taylor takes his firewood scented clothes off, changing into an extra plain black t shirt and gym shorts. He remembers to count his blessings for his sober self packing any and all necessities for drunk him. When he emerges from the bathroom he sees Zac standing in the bedroom doorway, looking particularly weary. 

 

“Hey?” Taylor asks, making his way to the bed. 

 

“Hey, uhhhh...would you maybe…” Zacs words roam off as he hiccups. 

 

“Uh huh…? Yeah?” Taylor waits, crawling under the comforter. 

 

“Nevermind, nevermind. It’s dumb.” Zac shakes his head, stepping out of the frame. 

 

“No, what?!” 

 

“Could I sleep...in here?” Zac spits up, as if being forced. 

 

  Taylor mentally goes wide eyed, but remains physically calm and collected. He decides there’s not much that could go wrong or happen, both of them were fairly drunk. Giving a simple head nod, Zac shuts the door and immediately crawls into bed next to Taylor. The two laugh as Zac flicks off his shoes and jeans, shifting under the cover. That’s when Taylor remembers everything about anything to do with Zac, mind racing and his brain’s alarm system going bat shit crazy. 

 

“Is this weird?” Zac asks, pulling Taylor back to where they lay in bed. 

 

“Not unless you make it weird.” 

 

“Oh, right. Right.”

 

“I mean..”

 

“Well...goodnight!” Zac turns his back to Taylor and like that is out of it. 

 

  Taylor envies Zac’s ability to be rock-like and sleep that soon. Perhaps it was a drunk Zac thing, since sober Zac was an insomniatic motherfucker. So there he lay, turning to face Zac’s back. He watches the boys body go up and down with the soft breathing of his slumber, slightly curious if Zac had more to say. And, more importantly, did Taylor have more to say? Would he figure that out anytime soon? In defeat, knowing it to be too late for any of this, Taylor dozes off peacefully watching Zac.


	5. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor talks to Alex about Zac. Taylor lets Zac in, literally and metaphorically. So on.

“Small vanilla soy latte for Taylor!” a barista calls out amongst the bustling cafe.

 

  Taylor thanks his coworker with a warm smile, grabbing the paper cup and making his way back to his booth against the window. He was off for the next week or so; it was two days before Christmas and everyone was damn near losing their minds with last minute shopping and all. Supposedly Alex was supposed to meet up with him at noon. But given that it was a Friday, the holiday season, and Alex was late to everything...Taylor knew he wouldn’t get there for another thirty minutes. 

 

  Currently Taylor can’t complain much besides the latter that his coworker definitely pulled the shots too long for, but she was fairly new so whatever. Winter semester was done and he’d already applied/been approved for his AA. Technically he walked the stage (mentally at least) a few weeks ago. However, he wasn’t too big on parties for things like school and instead held off festivities until his 20th birthday a week ago. So that party was sort of a combo for getting his degree AND somehow surviving another year of existence.

 

  Zac and him have started hanging out more than ever in the recent weeks. Tommy’s been rather distant, which Taylor can’t help but feel has something to do with Zac. There’s no word in any dictionary or thesaurus for what Zac and Taylor were doing. They slept at each other's houses often, sometimes they lay in comfortable silence with each other,  sometimes they held hands, and sometimes they makeout for no reason. A lot of the time they were laughing and enjoying their own company; Taylor started helping Zac with his music projects and would be the subject of a required art project or something like that. 

 

  And, for the most part, Taylor felt happy. Now, there was the much needed and dreaded conversation to be had about “official” status for them. But, Taylor’s stress of school, putting in his transfer requests to four year school(s), and work, he was booked. Zac was a whole other world of things with his own similar shit. But, it worked and that was all that really mattered. 

 

“Hey sorry I’m late.” Alex apologizes, pulling Taylor from his daze. 

 

  Alex looks tired, bags under eyes droopier than usual, wearing a puffy winter coat and hat to match. He looks sick, nose a little red probably from the cold and snowy day raging about outside. He slides into the booth across from Taylor and gives a small sniffle, earning a confused look. 

 

“Are you good?” Taylor questions, leaning in a little. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, this cold is just getting to me a little I guess.” Alex reassures, removing his beanie. 

 

  Alex fidgets in his seat to get comfortable while the barista calls Alex’s order out amongst the crowded store. He groans having just settled in and Taylor just motions for him to sit while he gets up to go get his drink for him. He grabs the small mint tea from the hand-off counter and turns to see his good friend and coworker Alice sweeping up a spot of used napkins. Amongst the chaos she looks up and smiles widely at him, pushing her thin rimmed glasses up a little. 

 

“Oh hey!” Taylor says approaching her. 

 

“Hey! How are you?” she reciprocates. 

 

“You know, not working.” he pokes fun.

 

“Not working yet for some reason still at work. Who really wins here?” she giggles, placing a hand on her hip. 

 

“You got me there. How’s the studio?” 

 

“Oh you know, full of men who act like I don’t know what I’m doing as if I didn’t get the internship on audio production on my own. But, can’t complain.” she rolls her eyes. 

 

“That’s trash, I’m sorry. But, you’re still creating? Yeah?” he attempts to reassure.

 

“Oh yeah, when I’m not here I’m there. How are you?” 

 

“I’m alright! I got my AA finally and getting transfer stuff ready.” he humbly boasts. 

 

“I saw! I’m so happy and proud of you! Do you know where you’re going?” 

 

“Not yet, I applied to Berkley and then Belmont. Not really sure if I’m gonna leave the state or not yet. Part of me wants to stay in Nashville the other part wants to ski-fucking-daddle.” he sighs, eyeing over at Alex who’s head is down on his arms and table. 

 

“Yeah those are two different ends of the spectrum distance wise. What about Tommy? You still “seeing” her?” she air quotes “seeing”. 

 

“Actually, not really. I mean we haven’t seen each other in a long time. I kind of met someone else. Maybe?” he furrows his brows in a rhetorical question. 

 

“Okay I see you! Who are they!? Have I met them?!” she appears suddenly pulled into a giddy fit anticipating an answer. 

 

“Actually I don’t think you have. And, actually you would love him. He does photography and makes music, you guys would totally hit it off.” Taylor finds his mind running on a loop suddenly of Zac. 

 

“That’s amazing. I would love to meet…?” 

 

“Zac! His name is Zac! Yes, we’ll have to hang out soon after all the christmas bullshit dies down.” his stomach twists when he says Zac’s name and he feels his cheeks go warm. 

 

“Yes, I would love to meet Zac. Maybe we can double date soon, you and him and Katie and I?” she suggests, Katie being her long term girlfriend. 

 

  Taylor agrees warmly before Alice dismisses herself to get back to work with another large crowd of shoppers coming thru the doors. When he gets back to Alex and his booth he replays what he just told Alice, he really hadn’t talked about Zac like that in...well ever. In that sort of “I’m seeing someone” way, and fuck he more or less agreed to a “date” with Zac. Sure Zac and him had BEEN going on “dates” but they weren’t actual labelled “dates”. His chest feels tight and he remembers how to breathe as Alex lifts his head up finally and hastily takes a long gulp of tea. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Alex pokes. 

 

“Hey, not my fault. You were sleeping beauty anyway.” Taylor retorts. 

 

“Was it Alice? I could kinda hear you guys?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I think...um- I think that I got myself into a double date with her and Katie and Zac and I…” Taylor trails off and stares down at his latte. 

 

“A “date” or, like a DATE?” 

 

“A DATE.”

 

“Have you...talked to Zac about what you two are doing? At all?” Alex ignores all else and sternly glares across to Taylor. 

 

“No...not….yet. I don’t know what to say. I mean- I know what to say. But, like, I almost don’t want to label it or ask what it is because I’m enjoying it so much.” Taylor groans, taking a small sip of espresso. 

 

“And, that you’re scared of commitment.” Alex jabs at him, looking out the window. 

 

“No! Well, yes! But ...but nothing. I have nothing to say to that.” Taylor admits more so to himself in defeat. 

 

“Taylor, can I be honest? I’m gonna be honest.” Alex asks, earning a nod. 

 

“You and Zac are good together. We all love Zac and you’ve been the most consistent with him than any of your other endeavours. I know you get in your head a lot, but at least talk to Zac. What’s the worst that could happen?” he asks. 

 

“Well ...I really don’t know. I don’t know. I’m seeing him later tonight. Maybe I’ll bring it up somehow.” 

 

  Alex gives a warm approval of the plan, as the two continue to sip their drinks and people run in and out of the cafe. Snow begins falling heavier than the light dusting previously, with cars zooming up and down the street. The air is harsh and blows wickedly and loudly, sending snow, people’s scarves and shopping bags in every direction.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_   Over the course of the night Taylor and Zac slept pleasantly, until one of Cacie’s cats had begun scratching heavily at the door. The scratching woke Taylor up, mostly in fear, to jump from where he lay besides Zac. He opened the door and stared down at the all black cat, her green eyes up at him as if she knew she was gonna be scolded for her behavior.  _

 

_   She frolics in, meowing as if laughing as Taylor leaves the door slightly ajar and jumps back in bed. Of course, everything else Zac slept thru but the smallest movement of Taylor and he sits up. He looks around the room in confusion, glaring over to the clock which reads “3:33 am”. Something about the angel numbers that makes the mood all the more impressionable and exciting, Zac then looks to Taylor.  _

 

_   Taylor’s pretending to be asleep, something he often does to blend in and not draw attention. Thru the smallest bit of open eyes he watches as Zac just stares down at him for what feels like forever. There’s a small storm coming down outside, pitter pattering of rain against the large windows to the left of them. Zac breathes softly and reaches his hand over to just ever lightly graze Taylor’s cheek.  _

 

_   The touch of Zac’s fingers and Taylor feels his heart beat so loudly from within his body that he’s sure Zac can hear it too. With the thumping in his chest her inhales sharply and opens his eyes wide in haste. The two just stare at each other, Zac’s hand still on Taylor’s cheek which is now turning a rosy red.  _

 

_ “So...uh?” Zac breaks the staring game.  _

 

_   The other boy’s hand drops from Taylor’s face as he sits up slowly. Taylor’s heart still exuding and his hands shaking, he grabs Zac’s face and brings his face close to his. Zac lets his hand slip back up onto T’s face and the two have a deep kiss. It’s not too long but it lasts a good few seconds before they pull back from each other and smile in unison.  _

 

_ “I like you.” Zac says, reaching to hold Taylor’s hand firmly.  _

 

_ “I like you.” Taylor admits. _

 

_ “So...yeah. I kinda have wanted to tell you. Wasn’t really sure how to.”  _

 

_ “I didn’t know if I told you what you would do.”  _

 

_ “I tried to make it obvious so you could make a move. I mean, I did when we made out at that one party.”  _

 

_ “Yeah but people can make out and it won’t mean anything...I’m glad you’re here though.” Taylor sighed and sinks back into the bed still holding Zac’s hand.  _

 

_ “I’m glad you’re here, too.”  _

 

_   Zac falls next to Taylor’s body and pulled the blanket back up to their chests. The silence is enough, with the rain still falling and the black cat hopping up onto the bed. She cuddles right up between the two boys and purrs herself to sleep, earning a laugh from them.  _

 

_ “We should sleep.” Taylor recommends, turning his body to face the two.  _

 

_ “Yeah, good idea.” Zac agrees, following and facing Taylor on his side.  _

 

_   As the two hold hands and the cat sleeps, Taylor feels his eyes growing heavy. He watches Zac fall back into slumber before following immediately after. He dreams of Zac and holding his hand alongside, amongst a sunny and grassy hill with a cool breeze. It’s a much needed proper sleep, the first one in forever.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  It’s now edging on 6 pm and Taylor’s back in the safety of his bed, changed out of his day’s attire and moved back to his sweatpants and hoodie mood. He’s finally catching up on season 6 of Game of Thrones, a whole six or so months later. Zac’s coming over so he has a solid hour for this episode, since Zac doesn’t like GOT. Although, he was supportive of Taylor’s interest in it and never had said he didn’t want to watch it, but Taylor felt like forcing him to watch it wasn’t worth it. 

 

  Right as Sansa Stark begins saying something on the TV, Taylor’s phone rings. He rolls his eyes, letting out a huff of air, before picking it up without checking who it is. 

 

“HELLO!!!!!” Hayley screams from the other end of the line. 

 

“Oh my god calm down, please. You’re scaring me.” 

 

“I can’t help it because a little BIRDY told me about your double date!” she exclaims. 

 

“Tell Alex he’s a bitch for that, fyi.” 

“He’s right here, hold on.” 

 

“Hello?” Alex chimes in. 

 

“You’re a BITCH!” Taylor yelled into the phone. 

 

“He’s hurt, whatever.” Hayley laughs pulling the phone back to her. 

 

“Good. But, yes, if you need to know Alice offered a double date with Zac and I think I just might take her up on it.”

 

“Oh that’s so cute, I LOVE it!!” her excitement is almost enough to be a whistle note. 

 

“I haven’t told him yet, though. I mean, I will.”

 

“You fucking better, the hell? Just TELL him you’re going on a date.” she persists. 

 

“I will, I will! Please, let me breathe. I just am slightly afraid of him saying no…”

 

“Why would he say no? You both like each other. A lot. We all seen it.” 

 

“Well, I don’t know...I don’t know. But, anyway, I’m gonna go I’m missing important stuff with GOT.” 

 

“Oh fuck off. But, see you both later tonight? Yeah?” Taylor can almost hear her raise her eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, yes. He’s coming over soon.”

 

“OooooOOOoo steamy. Okay see ya then, hoe!” she exclaims before hanging up. 

 

 Taylor throws his phone down and chuckles before diving back into the episode. Not long after, since Taylor can’t get a moment of peace today, he hears a knock at his door. He pauses the show yet again and crawls from under his covers to open the door and find his mother standing there. 

 

“Hey..?” he starts.

 

“Hey, sweetie, I think your friend ...friend? Yeah, friend Zac is here?” she says. 

  Taylor hadn’t exactly told his mother about Zac and him and whatever they were, but she knew of him and a very PG rated level of their relationship. 

 

“Oh, cool. I’ll be right down.” he feels the panic set in. 

 

  Quickly he takes a deep breath and walks out and down to the living room where Zac sits. He feels partly embarrassed Zac had to meet his mom and he wasn’t there to introduce them, but there’s probably gonna be more time for that again? Right? Yeah. Whatever thought is pulled when Zac grins widely across at him from the couch. 

 

  He’s wearing his usual attire of an oversized flannel, black jeans, and a dark colored beanie that his long dark hair peeks out from. Taylor feels underdressed, mostly because Zac looks good even though Zac always looks good and there’s really nothing special about him to the average person. But, to Taylor he looks like a million bucks which strikes a little bit of fear into his chest.

 

“Hey...how are you?” Taylor asks as he goes to give him a hug. 

 

“I’m uh...good. How are you?” Zac asks rhetorically, kind of tensing up in the hug. 

 

  Zac follows Taylor back upstairs to his room, and Taylor overthinks as to why he hugged him. Not that he wasn’t capable of showing affection but it just scared him that he so effortlessly did that without thought. He closes the door behind as Zac approaches his bed and looks around the room in awe. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode...do you wanna...watch something?” Taylor grabs his remote and turns back to the homescreen as Zac slides his shoes off and sits up on the bed. 

 

“Yeah, put on something scary. Also, I like this. A lot.” Zac requests as Taylor joins him on the bed, looking at the art and photos that hang around the room. 

 

“I swear to God, you and scary shit.” Taylor pokes fun and flicks through movies. 

 

“Hey I like to be frightened, what’s so wrong about that?” 

 

  Of course Taylor didn’t say it but he felt like willingly wanting to be scared was strange, as he already was scared of a lot of things. One of those being emotional intimacy which was def getting crossed into as Zac lay on his bed. He’d never even had Tommy in his room which was saying something, especially since they had sex fairly often when they were seeing eachother. It wasn’t even cause Taylor didn’t want to introduce his family to Tommy or anything like that, it was that it’s his space and he almost never feels close enough to let someone in. Taylor notices his anxiety fueling itself, with his hands shaking a bit.

 

“Are you okay?” Zac asks taking note of Taylor’s nerves. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, just tired.” Taylor lies and turns to give Zac a fake smile. 

 

  Zac just smiles back and reaches out to take Taylor’s hand. It feels like the first time everytime he does it, Taylor feels the ice in his body melting to his touch. His breath levels finally and he lays back and rests his head next to Zac’s chest. 

 

“How was your day?” Zac asks. 

 

“It was long. How was yours?” Taylor looks up at him. 

 

“It was kinda bad.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Why?” he feels concerned. 

 

“Just a lot happening. It’s okay, it’s better now.” Zac says slowly, playfully poking Taylor’s arm. 

 

“Well I’m glad I could help.” Taylor decides on not prying. 

 

“Who said it was you?” the other jokes. 

 

“Well damn! I’ll leave.” Taylor jokes back. 

 

“Shut up.” Zac pulls Taylors hand to his lips and gives it a soft kiss. 

 

“How do you feel about Wrong Turn?” Taylor questions. 

 

“Meh, honestly put it on. I don’t really wanna watch anything.” 

 

“You literally said you wanted to watch a scary movie.”

 

“Yeah, because you asked. I wanna do something else.” Zac’s tone changes and Taylor feels his face go warm. 

 

“Oh really? Like?” Taylor props himself up and stares at Zac with a raised brow. 

 

“I don’t know. Depends. What time do you wanna go to Alex’s?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter...in an hour or so? Sound good?”

 

“What should we do till then?” the two smile to each other and Zac sits up.

 

“I just...don’t know?” Taylor presses a little onto Zac’s legs. 

 

  They embrace warmly as they kiss long and deeply, with Taylor pulling Zac against his body. It’s a little gritty of a makeout but also a bit electrifying for them both. They don’t do much else in their hour of free time besides kiss, which neither of them mind. 

 

  And, with a swift change into actual jeans for Taylor the two put their coats on and make their way out of the house. The two jump into Taylor’s car, with the night in full swing darkness as it gets dark at 4 during these days of winter. The drive is comfortably silent except for the music from Zac’s phone buzzing from the AUX. 

 

“So, okay…” Taylor begins, turning the music down as he turns onto the highway exit. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Would you...well- So my friend Alice, I’ve mentioned her, has a girlfriend Katie and-” he feels his tongue start to tie. 

 

“Mhm…” Zac waits patiently. 

 

“And- So she was actually saying, today actually, that well- With her and Katie maybe we could go out sometime.?” it’s almost painful how hard it took for Taylor to get that out. 

 

“A date? Are you asking me on a date?” Zac’s voice changes to a flirty tone and Taylor can feel his eyes pressing him from the passenger seat. 

 

“Yeah...I guess I am ...a date? Would you wanna go on a date- a DOUBLE date..?”

“I would love to.” Zac says simply, giving yet another wide grin before turning the music back up. 

 

  Taylor mentally sighs in relief, unsure why that was SO difficult for him considering he had just had Zac’s tongue in his mouth for a solid thirty minutes. He feels washed over in a joyous static as some obscure indie band plays now. They continue on their drive, with Zac sliding his hand over onto Taylor’s free hand, reassuring Taylor that maybe this was where he was supposed to be. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! please give me feedback, kudos, ideas, etc! chapter 6 will be up before next month if not by the start of it.


End file.
